Investigate Abandoned Facility
Quick Tasks # Access computer # Access another computer # Access final computer Log Tasks # Find out what happened on the science outpost # Beam down to the base # Learn more about the researchers' work # Discover what the researchers were studying # Learn more about the researchers' work # Return to Sector Space Guide Approach the planet, and beam down as your bridge officer advises. Now you need to find out what these scientists were up to, you will find the computer in the next room beyond the corridor. Some Klingons will transport into the 3rd room. You will find an officer, a swordmaster and 3 warriors. In the 4th room you will find even more Klingons. 5 warriors block your access to the computer terminal that you need to check. A Munitions Officer, a Swordmaster and 2 warriors block your path in the corridor, take them down and proceed to the next room. 2 officers, a Swordmaster, 3 warriors guard the room, the corner coming out of the corridor will present a troublesome entry if you're not prepared. 4 warriors and an officer block your entry into the final room where the last computer is, defeat them and the console is yours. Communications Log Captain, the civilian outpost in this system was hastily abandoned following an accident that resulted in the end of the research project that had occupied the scientists there for more then two years. Starfleet wants to know what happened and why. Find out what happened on the science outpost Captain, I have the coordinates for the base. We can beam down on your command. ---- Captain, there is a Klingon ship in the system. It seems likely they're here to investigate the base. They may know about the accident. If so, they're probably looking for data or equipment they can salvage. We will try to warn them away, but you should prepare to defend yourself while in the outpost. Beam down to the base We're the first people to be in this base since the accident, sir. Captain, Starfleet didn't tell us the nature of the research hear. I think we should try to discover that before we determine what happened to the researchers. Also, sir, we need to keep an eye out for the Klingons. Learn more about the researchers' work Captain, as expected, the Klingons would not be deterred. They've transported to the base. We can expect typically aggressive behavior. ---- The primary computer system has remarkably little about the exact nature of the research, sir. We should move on and see if there is more information on individual work stations. Discover what the researchers were studying Sir, the station appears to have been involved in triggering response behavior. It is almost as if they were trying to implant instincts into their subjects that could counter their conditioned responses. The concept is fascinating, but it appears their progress was slowing. Perhaps we can learn more with further investigation. Learn more about the researchers' work I believe we have our answer, sir. The volunteers were physiologically unable to handle the testing. There appears to be an uncontrolled psychotic episode that swept the base. The researchers were overwhelmed by their test subjects, who then turned on themselves. There were no survivors. Although this base's efforts were a failure, perhaps their research will prevent others from making the same mistakes. Return to Sector Space